The Cycle
by fembuck
Summary: Andromeda knows what she's doing is wrong, she's just powerless to stop it. femslash, blackcest, BellatrixAndromeda, AndromedaBellatrix


-Andromeda looks up the word freedom in the dictionary and realizes that's she's not free because of her relationship with Bel

**Title:** The Cycle

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Andromeda/Bellatrix

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Andromeda understands what's going on … she's just powerless to stop it.

--

**Main Entry:** vice  
**Pronunciation:** \vīs\  
**Function:** _noun_  
**1 a**: moral depravity or corruption**:** wickedness b**:** a moral fault or failing c**:** a habitual and usually trivial defect or shortcoming

**A**ndromeda gasped, her heart beginning to pound as she felt a slim arm wrap around her waist from behind. It was past 3 a.m., and other than the sound of the grandfather clock ticking in the hallways the house was silent.

"Bel …" warm, soft lips pressed against Andromeda's neck, cutting off the rest of her sister's name.

Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

She turned her head to the side exposing more of her neck to her sister's lips.

"W-w-what are you …" Andromeda managed to choke out as Bellatrix's hands slid up the smooth silk of her nightgown, her hands moving to cover Andromeda's breasts, cupping them gently before she began to squeeze and massage them.

"Midnight snack," Bellatrix breathed out, her lips curling up into a smile against the slick, salty skin of Andromeda's neck.

One of Bellatrix's hands dropped from Andromeda's breast down to her thigh and began to hike the thin material of her nightgown slowly up, her fingers teasingly trailing along Andromeda's thigh as she did.

Andromeda shivered.

"We're in … kitchen … some one … walk-in," Andromeda panted, eyes blinking as she felt Bellatrix's fingers press against the heat at the apex of her thighs. She had forgone underwear that night – as she had taken to doing more and more often – allowing Bellatrix's fingers to leisurely run up and down the length of her sex.

Andromeda moaned, her hand desperately moving behind her, grasping at the material of Bellatrix's nightgown in an attempt to ground herself as pleasure rippled through her.

"Everyone's asleep," Bellatrix murmured, rubbing her fingers with more purpose, allowing her thumb to circle her sister's clit for a few seconds before taking them away to prolong the pleasure.

Andromeda whimpered and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the counter top in front of her, and then spread her legs as much as she could, opening herself up for Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled, her fingers moving to Andromeda's opening, slipping just the tip of one finger in before pulling out again. She repeated this motion again, and again until Andromeda was whining and angling her hips forward trying to force her finger in further.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry," Bellatrix whispered, pressing her lips against Andromeda's neck once more. "But what could you possibly want?" Bellatrix continued; her voice thoughtful as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling.

"There's so much to choose from," she went on, looking around the kitchen, and then finally to the counter top where a slice of spice cake and a glass of pumpkin juice lay. "Do you want this?" Bellatrix asked, slipping her finger out of Andromeda, her hand beginning to move towards the counter.

Andromeda tore one of her hands away from the countertop and grabbed Bellatrix's wrist, muscling her older sister's hand back between her legs.

"What then?" Bellatrix asked taking up the same torturously shallow penetration she had started minutes before once again. "What do you want?"

"You," Andromeda breathed out, her voice barely a whisper. "Your fingers," she clarified knowing that Bellatrix would continue to play obtuse until she spelled out exactly what she wanted. "Put them inside of me," Andromeda continued panting. "Up to the knuckle," she added as an afterthought, realizing that Bellatrix might continue the same shallow movements with more fingers if she didn't.

Bellatrix smiled. That had been a very detailed response. Andromeda was learning and that pleased her, since it meant that she would soon be able to break her into something new.

"Feeding time," Bellatrix whispered. And with that, she immediately slipped three fingers into Andromeda's sopping wet cunt and began to pump.

--

**Main Entry:** shame  
**Pronunciation:**\shām\  
**Function:** _noun_  
**2**: a condition of humiliating disgrace or disrepute.

"**O**h gods," Andromeda gasped, one of her hands flying between her legs to cover Bellatrix's, forcing her sister's fingers even deeper inside of her as she rode their hands.

"Oh … oh," she panted as she felt her fingers dampen and become slick from her own arousal. The sensation of her juices on her own fingers made her hips buck even more forcefully, and a deep groan tore free of her throat.

Andromeda squeezed her eyes shut, her head dropping down to rest on her chest. She pulled her hand from between her legs, and braced it on the counter once more. She was … she didn't even want to imagine what she must have looked like before … or the smirk that would have been on Bellatrix's face as she tried to fuck herself in conjunction with Bellatrix's movements.

They were in the kitchen of their home for Merlin's sake! Their parents were asleep upstairs. Narcissa was asleep upstairs. And who knew where the house elves were. They could have been watching for all she knew, hiding, crouched in the shadows, watching Mistress Bellatrix fuck her little sister into oblivion.

Andromeda bit down on her lip. They shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. It was dirty. It was sick. Bellatrix was her sister. The same blood ran through their veins. They were practically twins! It was narcissistic, and depraved, and … and bad … and …

"Bella, Bella," Andromeda moaned shivering, her brain a sea of techno-colour explosions and swirling lights.

It just felt so good. Oh gods, why did it feel so good to be touched by her? All Bellatrix had to do was place a hand on her and she was instantly ready, her sex begging for Bellatrix's touch. She tried not to want it. She looked around at school and she imagined others – boys, girls – naked and sweating, touching her. She put her hand between her legs at night thinking about it, but she never came as hard as she did when it was Bellatrix's face in her mind, and that was nothing compared to how hard she came when it was actually Bellatrix's hand between her legs.

What was wrong with her?

Andromeda moaned.

She was a freak; utterly and completely deprived. She deserved to be punished. She needed to be punished. She …

Andromeda gasped, short breaths escaping from her throat as her orgasm crashed through her, her head swimming as her hips jerked and her body shook, Bellatrix's arms holding her up.

--

**Main Entry:** guilt  
**Pronunciation:** \gilt\  
**Function:** _noun_  
**2 a**: the state of one who has committed an offense especially consciously b**:** feelings of culpability especially for imagined offenses or from a sense of inadequacy.

"**L**ong enough shower, dear?" Druella asked arching a displeased eyebrow at Andromeda as she sat down at the table. "You almost missed breakfast."

Andromeda glanced over at her mother without making eye contact, murmuring sorry before she bowed her head down and reached for a tea cup.

She had chosen to shower last that morning because she knew that she would need to be in there for a while. Even though she had washed up a little with a basin after leaving the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, for the rest of the night she hadn't been able to sleep. Despite the washing, she could still smell Bellatrix and sex all over her body. And, when she closed her eyes, images of Bellatrix's fingers slick fingers moving in and out of her, and of the wetness between Bellatrix's legs before she pressed her face between her sister's legs, assaulted her brain.

Between the memories and the scent she had been tossing and turning all night.

She had been in the shower for almost an hour after everyone else had finished, and she still felt like she could smell sex all over her.

"Do … do you see this?" Druella stuttered a few minutes later, staring at Andromeda horrified. "Am I the only one who sees this?" she asked still looking at her middle child, her tone drawing Andromeda's eyes up and over at her before she quickly looked away once more. "Ghastly," Druella complained shaking her head. "ANDROMEDA!" she bellowed a second later. "SIT UP STRAIGHT!"

Andromeda shifted, straightening her back as instructed, and with her head still tilted down, muttered another sorry.

"She's … do you see? Do you see what she's doing now?" Druella asked aghast once more, slapping her husband on the arm. "Is there something in her lap? Is there a gnome or a pixie of some kind down there that she's addressing? She certainly couldn't be talking to me without giving me the common respect of looking at me as she speaks."

Andromeda forced her eyes up, knowing that she needed to look at her mother if she was going to avoid having passive aggressive verbal attacks launched at her for the rest of the meal.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Andromeda began looking the mistress of the house in the eye. "I apologize for my beastly behavior. I hardly slept at all last night, and I'm suffering the effects of it now. Sorry," she finished, lowering her head once more.

Druella shook her head, still clearly displeased with Andromeda's dreadful lack of manners, but she said nothing, allowing the subject to drop.

"Mother," Bellatrix said happily a few seconds later, smiling brightly, napkin neatly folded over her lap, her back pressed tightly against the back of her chair. "I'll check on Andromeda tonight if like, to make sure that she's sleeping. Her insomnia seems to be getting ever so worse," she continued, pausing, forcing a concerned look onto her face before she brightened once more. "In fact, perhaps I should stay with her tonight. She used to sleep so well when we had sleepovers when we were younger."

"That's a lovely idea, Bella," Druella said brightening. "Your sisters would do well to follow your example," she continued looking at Narcissa and Andromeda and sighing. "At least I have one child that I don't have to constantly be ashamed of."

She was shaking her head again.

"Don't!" she added a second later, holding up her hand when Narcissa opened her mouth to protest being lumped into the same category of disappointment as Andromeda.

"It'll be fun, An," Bellatrix said, dragging her chair closer to Andromeda's, draping her arm over her shoulder. "You'll see. It'll be just like old times."

Andromeda continued to stare at her lap.

--

**Main Entry:** surrender  
**Pronunciation:** \sə-ren-dər\  
**Function:** _verb_  
**Inflected Form(s):** sur·ren·dered; sur·ren·der·ing  
**2 a**: to give (oneself) up into the power of another.

**A**ndromeda pulled her blanket up over her body, holding it tightly under her chin as she watched Bellatrix move about her room putting out the lamps.

"That's better," Bellatrix said a few minutes later, turning around to face Andromeda, a large smile spreading across her face as she caught sight of the way her sister was sitting for the first time. "I didn't realize you were so cold," Bellatrix commented, watching as Andromeda's hand tightened on the blanket. "Don't worry. I'll be beside in a minute to warm you up."

Andromeda shivered, and told herself that it wasn't with anticipation.

Bellatrix began to undress.

Andromeda told herself to look away, but her eyes stayed focused on her older sister as she began to remove her clothes. Her bedroom was now lit only by a small lamp near her bed, which cast flickering steams of light over the curves of Bellatrix's body, mysterious and seductive shadows rippling across her skin as Bellatrix's body was slowly revealed to her.

Andromeda loosened the hold she had on her blanket as Bellatrix reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground, as Andromeda's eyes took in her full, creamy breasts.

A sigh slipped from Andromeda's lips. Bellatrix was stunningly beautiful. No matter what people might say about Bellatrix's personality (and many people had a lot of things to say about Bellatrix's personality), it could not be denied that she was uncommonly good looking. Physically, Andromeda could not find single a flaw with her (and she had had plenty of opportunity to look).

Bellatrix bent at the waist, pulling her underwear down over her legs, stepping out of them gracefully a moment later once she had straightened up.

Andromeda's legs shifted under her blanket as her sister's body was revealed to her in all of its naked magnificence. Bellatrix stood still at the foot of the bed, allowing Andromeda's eyes to roam over her face, her breasts, her stomach, the patch of dark hair at the top of her thighs, and down shapely legs.

Andromeda's shifted again.

Bellatrix moved then, walking around the bed, coming to a stop at the side. She held out her hand.

Andromeda's loosened the hold she had on the blanket even more and lifted the edge of it, scooting over to make room for her sister as she held the blanket invitingly aloft.

Bellatrix slipped in beside her, immediately pressing herself against Andromeda, rubbing her naked thigh against her sister before she slipped it between Andromeda's legs, smiling as her sister immediately pressed against it, a soft cry slipping past her lips.

Andromeda shifted, and then began to rock against Bellatrix's thigh, her hand reaching for her sister's, drawing it up to her breast, pressing Bellatrix's hand against her.

"Didn't I tell you we'd have fun?" Bellatrix asked, following Andromeda's led for the moment because it suited her current desires.

"Yes," Andromeda whispered, her hands grasping at Bellatrix's waist as she began to rock more forcefully.

She leaned forward, her lips moving to cover her sister's and kissed her hungrily, her nails digging into Bellatrix's flesh, urging her on as they started the cycle all over again.

**The End**


End file.
